PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Crow/Archive 2
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Crow (talk • • RfBM page) Crow is good, also: Crow says: crowels has decided Crow says: he wants to become BM for srs! Tab 08:21, 31 January 2009 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Ye --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 08:24, 31 January 2009 (EST) Support #Im a crowfanboy! Also, Crow rangers in HA and forgets to use interrupts, autohonor [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 08:22, 31 January 2009 (EST) #Actually knows how to play, and Life even calls him sexy so when bspikers call you sexy, everyone knows its true. Rawrawr Dinosaur 08:31, 31 January 2009 (EST) #Crow is well fit (to become BM). Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 09:01, 31 January 2009 (EST) #sexpot mccrow?--Golden19pxStar 09:54, 31 January 2009 (EST) #crow is good at the guild wars --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 11:53, 31 January 2009 (EST) #Crow was with me playing with shaq, thereby i approve(even though shaq is the worlds shittiest "high rankd player". 'Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 12:16, 31 January 2009 (EST) #:nobody cares — Skakid Rally- kupo! 13:55, 31 January 2009 (EST) #::Tbh Ska you can't say things like that to Fishy... --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 13:57, 31 January 2009 (EST) #:::Pz Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 14:31, 31 January 2009 (EST) #Well captain said to John Henry #:"What is that storm I hear?" #:John Henry said, "That #:ain't no storm captain #:That's just my hammer #:in the air, Lord, Lord #:That's just my hammer in the air" — Skakid Rally- kupo! 17:28, 2 February 2009 (EST) Oppose #hardly see u on a build talkpage :( [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 08:36, 31 January 2009 (EST) #Good joke, bro. User talk all the fucking way down. -Auron 10:10, 31 January 2009 (EST) #:I beg to differ 16:11, 10 November 2008 (hist) (diff) m Build talk:Team - HA Lame Condition Pressure (→PLEASE!!!!1111!!111!!1111!!!1!11) --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 10:16, 31 January 2009 (EST) #Inactive in the build namespace, and ive nicknamed him Crow Mcrandomruptor. D: Saint 11:39, 31 January 2009 (EST) #Close to no build related contributions =/ --'-Chaos- ' 13:12, 31 January 2009 (EST) #See Aurons vote (not to mention that about a 1/4 of the contributions have been made in the last week (and that's nto a good thing)) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:59, 31 January 2009 (EST) #His contribs are as strong as Fish's. - (talk) 12:52, 1 February 2009 (EST) #This is not a popularity contest, so, no. Needs to be more active, on build pages specifically.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:55, 1 February 2009 (EST) #As much as I love Crow, his contribs are user talks/pages nearly the entire way. Practically no buildspace contributions. Crow is good at Guild Wars but needs to show it on the Wiki. -- 17:19, 2 February 2009 (EST) #It's all been said. crazy cow 13:46, 4 February 2009 (EST) #You've got to be fucking joking. Basically he says moo on his and Tab's userpage.-- Liger414 talk 13:49, 4 February 2009 (EST) #He rarely posts outside the user space.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 21:32, 7 February 2009 (EST) Neutral # U NED 2 B ACTIV MOAR DUM NOBR! Don't get me wrong Crow, I still love you :> Ricky vantof 10:11, 31 January 2009 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Crow Crow